Invisible ante tus ojos
by Sadistic Honey
Summary: Cuando no me observas, revelo mi verdadera pasión por ti, eres lo único que ocupa mis pensamientos, pero mi ser frío jamás me dejará decirte nada (HieixKurama)


**Disclaimer: Ni Yu Yu Hakusho ni mucho menos sus personajes me pertenecen, solo al gran Yoshihiro Togashi, yo solo los tomo prestado para escribir este pequeño fic, hecho sin fines de lucro.**

"**Invisible ante tus ojos"**

Estoy aquí, en mi habitación, estudiando para prepararme para un mañana que ni siquiera sé si vendrá, ya que el futuro es tan confuso como la niebla y tan borroso como cualquier espejismo. Por eso siempre pienso en todos los actos que voy a llevar a cabo antes de ejecutarlos; o pensaba, pero el enamorarme de ti no fue ningún acto que haya pensado y razonado antes, simplemente vino a mi, y no me deja en paz ni un segundo.

Estudiando...más bien estoy sosteniendo un libro y lo coloco frente a mi, pero no capto ni logro procesar la información que me brinda, la necesito para mi futura profesión de médico, pero aún con eso ni me ocupo en prestarle la mínima atención, ya que sería perder el tiempo, tiempo que prefiero derrochar pensando en ti.

Tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que sentí tu presencia cerca de mí, lo último que sabía de ti es que permaneces en el Makai vigilando el portal que lo conecta con el Ningenkai, protegiendo a los ningen, algo que nunca pensé que harías, pero estabas obligado a hacerlo ¿o tal vez en el fondo de tu atormentada alma le guardabas cierto aprecio a la raza humana? Puede ser, pero ni los días que permanecí a tu lado me supieron dar un rayo de luz en esa incógnita.

Eso me lastima, me lastima no saber más nada de ti, cuando la única imagen que hay en mis pensamientos es la tuya, sé de tu horrible pasado, sé de tu gran cariño hacia tu hermana, sé del aprecio que les tienes a tus amigos, aunque hagas lo impensable para ocultarlo, sé de tus inquietudes, sé lo que te molesta, lo que te angustia, lo que te da felicidad, pero a la vez no sé nada de ti, porque no tengo la menor idea de lo que tu sientes o has llegado a sentir por mi. O si lo sé, pero la respuesta que fui capaz de deducir no me agrade en lo más mínimo.

Recuerdo a la perfección la última vez que nos llegamos a ver, me entregaste tu Hiruseki, tan bien la recuerdo como si esa fuera una película que estuviera viendo en esos momentos.

"_Lo siento, no puedo aceptarlo, yo no soy de esos"_ – nunca serás capaz de adivinar que ese comentario lo hice con un motivo en particular.

"_¡Que! ¿Y quien dijo que era para ti?" – _Percibí tu turbación y repugnancia, el solo imaginar una relación conmigo de produjo asco, estoy casi seguro de eso. Claro, a lo mejor sentiste que ese tipo de cosas no iba de acuerdo con tu imagen varonil e impenetrable, no solo el hecho de amar a alguien de tu mismo sexo, sino el hecho de amar.

Estoy solo en la casa, por desgracia mi hermano Shuichi presentó problemas respiratorios hace aproximadamente tres días. Los primeros dos permanecí a su lado, pero al tercero que es este, tuve que regresar aquí, ya que alguien tenía que cuidar la casa además de que tengo mucho que estudiar.

No soporto estar en mi habitación, ya que en ella comienzo a desearte con mayor fervor, se me hace insufrible el saber que no he saboreado tus labios, cuando son estos lo que me impulsan el que siga día a díatus ojos...que impactantes son a mi vista, no creo ser capaz de dominar mis latidos cada vez que me miran y no hay fuerza ni humana ni demoníaca que me impida dejar de temblar cada vez que estamos solos, ya que siempre mantendré viva la ilusión de que alguna noche serás mío, no se si tendré que usar mi fuerza, pero eso sucederá ya que últimamente no quiero dejar de buscarte en mis sueños, no quiero dejar de dibujar tu figura en mis delirios, y no tengo la más mínima intención de dejar de ruborizarme cada vez que he logrado atrapar tu cuerpo con mis brazos en abrazos de "amigo".

Salgo de inmediato de mi cuarto, aún sin estar frente a mí logras vencerme con facilidad, consigues derrumbar mi frialdad y haces que mi seguridad, confianza, tranquilidad y paz se vuelvan añicos bajo tus poderes, y no me refiero a tu peligroso Koku ryu ha, o a tu hiriente y asesina katana, si no bajo el recuerdo de tu aroma, de la sinfonía de tu voz, de tu impenetrable y a la vez frágil alma, esta se lastima con facilidad, y por eso desearía protegerla, ningún tesoro se compara al de tu pureza e inocencia oculta.

Estoy en la sala. La posición del sol me revela que este ha terminado su jornada diaria y que este se retira a dormir. Me gusta mucho esta gran estrella, ya que es la que permite que mis adoradas plantas del extenso jardín.

El sol era uno de los grandes responsables de que sus amadas plantas luzcan siempre tan hermosas y vivas ante su mirada, merecía su descanso diario, lo que significa que la luna y sus acompañantes, las estrellas, sirva de guía a los viajeros nocturnos que necesiten encontrar el camino de regreso a su hogar

Como me gustaría ser la luna de tu noche, Hiei, mi mayor deseo es ser la luz que te guíe por el mar profundo de tu oscuridad, como me gustaría que mi amor alumbrara tus ojos y mantuviera vivo tu ser, me encantaría ser el responsable de tu felicidad y a la vez, me gustaría siempre estar a tu lado como una estrella junto a la luna.

Me aproximo a la puerta, sin motivo en concreto, o si lo tengo. Deseo que estés allí, ansío que estés del otro lado indeciso si entrar o no, deseo verte nervioso, deseo ver tu turbación, a pesar de que tal vez no sientas parecido a lo mío. Imagino que me dirías que solo pasabas por allí por casualidad, y que por mera curiosidad querías saber como me iba.

Superficialmente, me va de maravilla, a pesar de la enfermedad de Suichi, la cual solo fue una falsa alarma, que unas buenas noches de reposo lo repararían. En la universidad sigo siendo como en preparatoria el mejor estudiante, como siempre me ha pasado soy exitoso con las mujeres, e incluso soy novio de una de las del supuesto club de admiradoras mías, su nombre es Ayumi, y no siento nada por ella. Solo me comprometí por lo buena chica que es. Pero nadie será como tú, ningún hombre ni mujer logrará hacerme ruborizar con su mera voz, estremecerme con su cuerpo ni vibrar con su piel, solo tú eres el culpable de mi sufrimiento, el cual no sabes cuanto me encanta sentirlo, cualquier sentimiento maligno producido por tu culpa es el más hermoso y puro, ya que eres él único que hace que mi alma sienta, alegría por ti, odio por aquellos que puedan alejarte para siempre de mí, tristeza por no abrazarte e impotencia por ni siquiera hacer visible mis penas y obsesiones.

Porque además de mi amor eres mi obsesión, mi manía tus tibias manos y mi perdición tus sensuales cabellos revueltos y desordenados, me veo acariciándolos, ya con solo imaginarlo los siento en mi tacto, percibo su lisa textura, la facilidad con que se me escapan, de la misma forma que tu.

El chico colocó una de sus delgadas y finas manos en la puerta de entrada, sin ver por el orificio de la misma quien se encontraba del otro lado...

"_MALDICIÓN ¿QUÉ HAGO AQUÍ?" – _Se reprendía a si mismo cierto Youkai con el mismo manto de la noche con una bufanda blanca. Estaba frente a la casa de Kurama, escondiendo su ki para que no se diera cuenta de su presencia. Esa técnica la había aprendido de los subordinados de Mukuro.

Le obligaron a realizar una ronda rápida por el país en el que se encontraba el portal que conectaba el Makai y el Ningenkai, por si a algún ser se le ocurría acercarse a ese lugar. Con su impresionante velocidad lo había logrado en menos de dos horas, y allí estaba, enfrente de ella, temblando como hoja y más rojo que el mismo color ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Qué le pasaba? Esas preguntas entrarían en su listado de incógnitas sin respuesta. Solo tenía una pista, siempre se ponía así gracias a Kurama. Nunca él Kitsune lo llegaría a ver en ese estado, ya que el siempre se preocupaba por lucir lo más indiferente posible a su mirada.

Siento su aroma floral enloquecer mi olfato, siento que mis ojos van a colapsar por ser incapaces de presenciar tanta belleza reunida en un solo ser. Alucino con solo escuchar su voz, aun cuando no me dirija la palabra. Me enferma verlo con alguien, enloquezco con la sola idea de tener su respiración cerca de mí, conseguir su aliento mezclado con el mío, jugar con sus impecables y espléndidos cabellos...cuantas ansias llegaría a satisfacer con solo tenerlo una noche bajo su completa merced, una noche en la cual solo mandaría sus arrebatos y locuras, una noche como esa...

Sin embargo no era capaz, ni de tocar él maldito timbre para siquiera preguntarle por su vida. Era un vil cobarde después de todo, un repugnante himiko que no podía declararle lo mucho que lo amaba desde hace años. Su sonrisa lo era todo para el, su amabilidad y candidez hacían que todo en la vida valiera de algo, sus palabras, ya fueran de aliento, de amistad o hirientes era lo único que necesitaba oír. Él era su inspiración él era su pensamiento en cada batalla, el peleaba por volverlo a ver, también por su querida hermana, pero él era una fuerza distinta.

Recordaba la última vez que lo vio, que comentario tan desconcertante había dicho cuando le había entregado la Hiruseki, ¿Qué el no era uno de esos? ¿Acaso tendría idea de que sentía por el? No le extrañaría, en su enorme listado de virtudes la inteligencia era una de las que más destacaba en él. ¿Habrá querido burlarse de forma indirecta de sus sentimientos? Sus nervios se alteraron sobremanera al escucharle decir esto. El solo se mostró exasperado contestándole que no era para él, su intención había sido que el entregara su Hiruseki a Yukina y decirle que su hermano había muerto, porque no quería que ella continuara una inútil búsqueda. Ella jamás sabrá de su verdadero hermano, de eso se encargaría el mismo. Pero él, con solo negarle y decirle que lo mejor era que él mismo se lo entregase había desplomado su firme intención. Solo él lo dominaba, solo él conseguía cambiar sus decisiones, y solo él permanecía a su lado incondicional. Jamás había recibido tanta atención por parte de alguien sin interés, jamás había recibido ese cariño como el se lo daba y sobretodo jamás sentiría un amor tan intenso y a la vez tan suave como el suyo.

Y con eso todavía su dedo índice permanecía unos centímetros lejos del botón ¡¡Un botón lograba derrotar al gran Jaganshi! Cualquiera que llegara a escuchar algo así diría que es el peor chiste del Makai, que Hiei temblara de miedo frente a un miserable timbre, no temblaba por el timbre, sino por el propietario del mismo, que se encontraba a menos de diez centímetros separados por una frágil puerta comparada al poder de los dos Youkais,

Hiei colocó su mano derecha, tal vez su imaginación le estuviera jugando una mala pasada, pero sintió la mano de su amado a la misma altura que la suya. Para sorpresa de Kurama también percibió esa misma sensación. Ambos se quedaron así un par de minutos, diciéndose una y otra vez lo imbéciles que eran, pero aquel deseo, aquel anhelo era más poderoso que ellos mismos.

El chico de fuego recostó su cabeza en la fría madera, calentándola con su poder. Al instante creyó sentir el calor de alguien en el mismo lugar. Sin que lo supiera era Kurama, el cual también se dejó guiar por sus alocados sentidos.

Era tanto el amor que sentían el uno por el otro que incluso sin verse y sin tener la menor idea de que estaban tan cerca, dentro de sus corazones se hacían la más bella ilusión de que él había acudido a su desesperado llamado, para saciar sus espíritus y alimentarse para continuar sus rutinarias vidas, a pesar de que estaban conscientes de que sus actitudes tímidas y llenas de frialdad y reserva no dejarían confesarlo abiertamente, la vergüenza y el temor de sufrir más de lo que ya lo habían hecho los detenía, temían cometer errores, ya que se creían perfectos, se creían mejores que los demás y lograban mantener el disfraz astuto y calculador ante los mismos.

Como una inminente despedida dieron un beso a la madera, despidiéndose hasta tal vez una próxima vez, si es que la llegaría a haber, la calidez de sus labios fue transmitida a la perfección, una sincronía jamás lograda por los mas fieros amantes fue lograda en una simple noche, en una simple casa y en una de las más tontas situaciones. Hiei tenía que marcharse, se había tardado más de la cuenta. Se marchó enseguida, no sin antes decir un bajo "adiós" antes de fusionarse con la noche, para tal vez regresar con más valor.

Cuando no veas mi rostro, cuando yo esté de espalda o cuando simplemente no esté, me verás hecho trizas por tu amor, me verás indefenso por tu persona y conseguirás que mi ser se derrumbe con solo imaginarte a mi lado, y una sonrisa, una sonrisa brotará de mis labios con solo saber que te amo, con solo saber que existes y que tengo un motivo para despertar cada mañana, que tengo una razón por la que debo respirar, y por la que me siento vivo, pero eso lo manifiesto, solo es visible cuando soy...

"**Invisible ante tus ojos"**

**Notas de la autora: ¡Hola! Buee, aquí está el fic Yaoi que me prometí a mi misma y a quien leyera mi bio (Es decir nadie...) Este fic lo escribí en una noche (y volvemos con la noche) en la cual no tenía la NADA misma que hacer. Si he de ser sincera el Yaoi no es mi genero favorito, prefiero parejas heterosexuales, pero como yo estoy graduada con honores de demente y desquiciada decidí escribir este corto fic porque...bueno por que si xD, espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer Yaoi y soy escritora novata. Pienso que si fuera fanática del Yaoi esta sería una de mis parejas favoritas, ya que ambos personajes me gustan bastante (sobre todo Kurama .) por favor! Rewiews! Por si tienen alguna crítica, comentario, piedras por tirarme...etc.**

**Sayonaraaaaa!**


End file.
